Is there a way to Happiness?
by liasongh
Summary: This is a crossover of General Hospital and Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  I have Buffy and Jason as brother and sister, not twins just siblings, she's his little sister.  Also, this is a Elizabeth and Jason pairig.  Please read.  I am bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Is there a way to happiness?**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**Port Charles**

**Emily couldn't believe it her eyes. But it was her. She stared at the woman standing before her once again trying to decide if it really was her. But it really was her, Buffy Quartermaine, standing before her. "You're alive." Emily whispers. "Does Jason know that you, his sister, is alive?" Emily asks knowing full well the answer is no. Buffy stared at her blankly unwilling to answer many questions for she had come to Port Charles on a specific quest and that quest was to protect her brother from the unknown danger that was posing a threat to him. Someone that he loved once upon a time was something very deadly and dangerous, something not human.**

"**Jason doesn't know I'm alive and you can't tell him." Buffy states in a determined voice. "Jason was just acquitted, given his freedom back. If he found out you were alive, that would be so much more to him. Why can't he know?" Emily exclaimed frustrated. Then a realization hit her. "Wait, are you the reason that Carly got what she needed to get Jason acquitted?" Buffy silently nodded her head. Taking a deep breath, she decides to tell Emily something but not everything. "Em, Jason can't know until I finish my quest regardless if I survive or not. When I finish then and only then can he be told, until then he and his son, Jake, are in danger. Elizabeth and Cameron is in danger. The kind of danger that I protect the world from." **

**Emily, blood draining from her face, nods her head as she comprehends what Buffy is telling her. She knows what Buffy is since Jason confided in her a long, long time ago. "Who is the danger?" Emily whispers thickly. Buffy smiles, knowing that she would ask that. "That I can't tell you. That is my mission, to stop the one endangering my brother and the one he loves." Just then Buffy gets a signal from her psychic portion of her powers, in the deepest part of her mind, and gets an odd look upon her face. "What is it?" Emily asks worriedly. "Stay here. I mean it, stay here." Buffy orders and takes off running towards the direction of the park.**

**The Park**

**A woman with dark hair is giving two guys thumbs up for a great job done. Buffy shows up with a deadly look upon her face with Lucky right behind her looking confused as all get out. "You. The slayer." One of the men said with a fearful look upon his face. He and his partner got out of there without caring what the woman thought. She stayed behind staring at the newcomers. "You arranged for Elizabeth and the boys to be attacked?" Lucky demanded to know in an accusatory voice. The look on her face was answer enough. **

**The woman ignored Lucky and looked at the woman that was called 'the slayer'. "Who are you?" "More importantly I know who and what you are and whom you abide by the rules of." Buffy replied with a deadly look. The woman, for a split second, let fear slip into her eyes. Lucky kept silent and stared at the two women wondering what was going on. "Then who do you think I am?" The woman asked with a sneer on her face. "You go by Samantha and you made every believe you were Samantha McCall and Alexis' daughter but your real name is Livia and you are a vampire whom took Alexis' daughter look. Just so you know I've reunited Alexis with her real daughter and your master is dead by my hand." Buffy answered in deadly tone.**

'**Sam' looked at her wondering if she was bluffing or not. "No, he can't die only by a true slayer's……" She didn't finish the sentence. Fear shown in her eyes as clear as the sun shown above. She finally realized who the woman is. "Buffy Sommers, vampire slayer." Sam whispered. Buffy smiled. "Yep. If you believe that then you know the ring you wear to help you be like humans, as in go in the daylight and have a reflection and things like that will wear off in one full day and night. Look at the ring and see for yourself that it is fading, the power is wearing out. I'm eliminated the oldest vampire master there is and I've eliminated the boy that was to take his place. I'm also eliminated your master, Caleb, and no one knew vampires roamed in Port Charles, New York, among them as they led their busy lives." Sam looked at her ring and knew Buffy was telling the truth. "So stake me then. Isn't that why you're here?" **

**Buffy laughed. "I'm not here to stake you unless you try to harm someone before your time to expire comes." "Why else are you here then?" Samantha/Livia asks knowing that she had to have ulterior motives for coming now since she only had a day to live from what she could see from her ring and what Buffy had said she knew to be true. **

"**The reason I have come is simple. You have threatened someone dear to me and I wish that threat to end permanently and it will tomorrow night. You will not be here anymore. You will be like all other vampires, ashes." Buffy stated smiling. That made Sam/Livia angry, angry enough to show her fangs. Lucky, startled, stepped away from her and behind Buffy. He believed finally what this woman, Buffy, was saying whom he thought her name to be Sam really was. **

**Buffy got her stake out, ready for action if action was required. Sam/Livia stepped back, self consciously. Buffy grinned knowing that would be the reaction she would take to seeing her weapon of choice. "Who have I threatened that you love?" Sam/Livia asked. "My brother and his family." Buffy answered. "I am Buffy Quartermaine known as Buffy Summers legally, to protect my family from things like you. I went as for as not letting them know I was alive when Willow brought me back to life with magic the second time I died." There was darkness in Buffy's eyes as she said that and she watched Sam/Livia very closely waiting to see what she would do with that new bit shocking information since Buffy knew that as Sam, she had a past with her brother. The realization on the other woman's face was crystal clear to both Buffy and Lucky as she realized whom Buffy was referring to. "Jason Morgan is your brother." Sam/Livia said. It wasn't a question, but a statement.**

**Buffy smiled. "Yes, he is and you have done enough damage to him and so have I. For if I had told him that I was alive he would have known how to be more alert for things like you. But you toyed with his heart and now you are threatening his son and you, Lucky, know the truth now so don't act so innocent because you've made mistakes as well." Sam/Livia made an act towards Buffy and Buffy pinned her down with her strength. Lucky acted and put cuffs on Sam/Livia stating the law as he did it. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you." "When? I'll be ashes tomorrow night." Sam/Livia exclaimed in fake shock. **

"**If I don't I'll have to live with you going after Elizabeth and the boys again because you will and you know you will." Lucky said as he held her steady in front of him. "Will you come as well, Buffy?" Lucky asked. "If she gets out of hand you're the only one who knows how to handle a vampire and by the way I am Detective Lucky Spencer." Buffy nods her head and follows Lucky as he leads Sam/Livia towards his police car. **

**Lucky, once they are in the car, calls Elizabeth and asks her to come to the station so she would know the truth of to what had just happened and they seriously needed to talk even though it was a talk that he dreaded but it was inevitable. When they got to the station, he consulted and quietly told Mac what was going on and that he firmly believed everything he just said to be true since he saw the fangs. Mac got Sam/Livia in a holding cell that he hoped was strong enough to hold a vampire. **

**Port Charles Police Station**

**Sam/Livia is cuffed to a chair with handcuffs on her wrists and her ankles for added protection from everyone. They were oblivious to the fact that she had no intention of fleeing because even if she did she would still perish tomorrow night so why flee. That was running through her mind as she sat there. Lucky called Jason as well, but did it inconspicuously for he sensed that Buffy was afraid of her family knowing she was alive. That entire confrontation was engraved in stone to happen regardless if she was ready or not for them to be aware that she was alive.**

**Buffy sat in a chair watching Sam/Livia through the glass door with a cautious look in her eyes. Lucky had just sat down beside her when Elizabeth showed up with the boys. He got up and headed towards them. Buffy's sixth sense told her that he had called Jason. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the questions that were about to come barreling out at her. Elizabeth looked at Lucky with a look that clearly said, what is going on. "We found the culprit who sent the two men to attack you and the boys in the park." Lucky stated just as Jason came in the room all panicked that they had been hurt. All Lucky told him was that Elizabeth needed him and to hurry to the station pronto.**

**He looked at Elizabeth and Lucky and the boys with a silent look on his face as though asking what is going on and are you alright. Lucky moved away from where he was standing since he was blocking Jason's view of the newcomer. Jason stared at her as she got up and turned around. Shock evident on his face he stepped closer to her. "You're alive." He said thickly. "Why haven't you or Willow or Dawn or anyone told us?" That was the question she was dreading but she knew she had to answer it.**

"**Because you and mom and dad and everyone would have been in more danger then even you could comprehend. I know you lead a dangerous life but I have a even more dangerous life then anyone, including these policemen, here, have." Buffy answered just as thickly since this was the first time she had seen Jason since she had turned fourteen, for that is when she discovered she had powers. She didn't get trained until she turned sixteen however. "Before you say your life is more dangerous, Jason, I've died twice. I shouldn't be here right now. I was brought back to life by dark magic by Willow. She pulled me out of heaven and to me then this is hell but now I see I'm still needed here so it's not hell anymore."**

"**Twice?" Jason said, again not asking but simply whispering. Buffy nodded her head. "The first time is when I fought the master of all vampires in the world. He was the oldest vampire to ever live among the undead. I eliminated him after Xander brought me back to life with mouth to mouth because I wasn't completely dead but I was dead enough for another slayer to be summoned. The rule is only one slayer but I changed the rules like I always have and always will." She answered. "Sam, you know her as Sam, is a vampire, Jason. She always has been and she always will be. She has one day to live and tomorrow night she will perish since I have eliminated all vampire masters there were, including the boy that was to take the oldest vampire master's place. The ring, that she has to make her appear human, as in be able to be out in the sunlight and to have a reflection and things like that, the power is wearing off. I have recently eliminated Caleb, the vampire master of Port Charles. He was her master. Her real name is Livia. I have reunited Alexis with her real daughter whose name is Samantha. Livia took Samantha's look and identity and hid her captive but she is well because if she wasn't well then Livia's ruse to pose as Sam wouldn't have worked." She added hastily trying to get all the information out before questions began pouring in. **

**Jason decided he better sit down. His legs felt like jell-o. He didn't trust them to stand anymore. Elizabeth watched him closely and saw him stumble as he walked to the chair. She steadied him and helped him sit down. Lucky and all saw the loving gesture and knew that they were over. **

**Teaser: What do you think so far? Coming, Jason and Buffy talk as well as Lucky and Elizabeth and of course the talk of Jason and Elizabeth will be coming soon as well. Also, what do you think of the idea of a Buffy and Lucky pairing? Or should I bring Angel in the picture and pair Lucky with Cordelia? I would love comments and suggestions and don't worry I am going to finish my other stories too. J**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!**

**Chapter two**

**Note: This takes place during the 6th season of Buffy when Buffy was brought back by the dark magic and she was angry and bitter at being pulled out of heaven. So that is what is up with her attitude. **

**Port Charles**

**Jason stared at Buffy though a hazy gaze as he tried to make since of everything that had just transpired before him. He shook his head as though to clear it but that didn't help. Everything still flooded through his mind so fast that it made him dizzy. Dizzy enough to where Elizabeth was still holding him steady even though he was sitting down now. Taking a deep breath and focusing on the moment at hand he looked at his sister.**

"**Why couldn't we know where you were when you left? Why'd you cut off contact and then when you had the accident on your sixteenth birthday, why couldn't we be told you survived? Why'd Joyce and Hank have to call us and tell us that you had died?" Jason's questions rambled out. Why couldn't you be trained for being this slayer with us instead of saying you were just going for boarding school when instead you were heading to live with another family, live another life that didn't include us?" He added before he could change his mind on the ambush of questions he had just thrown at her.**

**Buffy knew all that was coming. "I left because of what the watcher had told me and what I had seen when he began training me while I was at home with you and AJ and mom and dad and everyone. I left to protect my family from the demons that I would encounter being what I am. I didn't know my watcher was putting me with anther family and changing my name until it was already done but I decided to let it be because then it would be harder to for anything trace back my connection to the Quartermaine's. When I died the first time, I had Joyce call and tell mom that I was gone. That I died facing the master in which is what happened but Xander, like I said before, brought me back with mouth to mouth. I just didn't want to bring things like that evil close to home. But it wasn't up to me I now know. Caleb resided here for a while and when I found out about another vampire master and that he was here, I went ballistic. I sought after him and I destroyed him and all of his lair except Sam/Livia because she managed to get the ring." **

"**This ring enables the vampires to live as humans, as in go into the sunlight and have a reflection and things like that. It also helps them, as long as their, master is still among the undead, be powerful and protected from me. Caleb is ashes now and so now soon will be Sam/Livia. I know you are angry with me. I know I have a bitter attitude but I was pulled out of a peaceful place that I believe was heaven, the second time I died."**

"**I wasn't saved by human measures this time. I was brought back by dark magic. I am just now getting to where I'm not unhappy to being here anymore. Now I've just realized how all my dreams can come true. I have to get the ring from Sam/Livia before she turns to ashes. It's the only way if Angel will agree to it." She ended that mumbling in her own thoughts. **

**Jason, Elizabeth, Lucky and everyone looked at Buffy wondering who this Angel was but didn't ask. Just then Buffy's cell phone goes off. She looks to see who it is when she sees the caller id she gets a panicked look upon her face. "Hello?" "Buffy, He's heading to the park." Willow's voice sounded on the phone. "What?" Buffy exclaimed panicky. "He said he'd give me time before he chose to do this. He promised." "He says that there is no way to end Angelus so he can be with you without the fear of Angelus coming out again so he is willing to die to protect you and Dawn." Willow confirmed as she watched Angel slip through the shadows towards the open parts of the park. "Cordelia and Fred and Gunn and Wesley are all trying to stop him. But they're not having any success. Connor has even tried to stop him but that hasn't even hazed him." **

"**Tell him that Sam/Livia does have the ring and that I will get it!!" Buffy practically yelled into the phone. Willow flinched on the other side and started running towards the group of people that was still walking and arguing towards the openness of the park. "Angel! Stop!!" She hung up the phone. Buffy hung up hers and stared towards where Sam/Livia was being held with a determined look upon her face. She knew better to try to get the ring now though because if she discovered the slayer had a weakness she might think that it would be in her best interest to escape and kill that weakness before her time ran out. Jason watched his sister closely wondering what was going on but didn't ask. **

**Willow got to Angel breathlessly before he got to the space with no trees to shade him. "Whatever you are about to say, Willow, won't stop me." "How about Buffy said she will get the ring from Sam/Livia and that she has seen the ring on her finger?" Willow stated and was rewarded with the surprised look that shown for a split second in Angel's eyes.**

**Back in PCPD**

"**Buffy, what is going on?" Jason asked. "I can't tell you here because Sam/Livia will hear. Vampires have a keen sense of hearing and she can't know any of this." Buffy answered as her look turned deadly towards the holding cell that still held Sam/Livia. Jason, with Elizabeth's help, slowly stood up. "Then let's go somewhere where we can talk and you can tell me." "I'm going too, Jason." Elizabeth stated firmly. Lucky nodded his head. He knew that was coming and he was preparing himself for the breakup that was about to happen with his marriage. It was inevitable for he knew just how much Elizabeth loved Jason and he saw with how quickly Jason got here that the feeling was mutual on his part. Elizabeth quickly called Emily to come and pick up the boys for her. It wasn't long before Emily arrived with Nikolas. They were both confused but didn't ask questions for they knew all questions would be answered in due time. **

**Emily and Nikolas left with the boys. Lucky got it arranged with them and he was going stay with them tonight since Emily was worried about all parties involved in this relationship triangle, for lack of words to call it. Jason, Elizabeth, and Buffy all left and Jason led them all to Sonny's office for privacy.**

**They got to Sonny's office and heard Diane in there talking with Sonny. Jason opened the door and let Elizabeth lead him in the room. He still didn't trust himself to be able to work all his muscles because they all still felt like jell-o every time he turned and saw that his sister was indeed alive and standing before him. **

**The park**

"**Can you give Buffy more time like you promised her? Give her until tomorrow night, please, Angel." Willow implored. Fred, Gunn, Cordelia, and Wesley all backed her up on that. Angel knew it was against his better judgment but a promise was a promise so he agreed to wait until tomorrow night for Buffy to obtain the ring and try this crazy idea that she and Willow came up with. **

**Teaser: What do you think of it so far? Yes I'm having Buffy and Angel together and Liz and Jason together. Those two couples are a keeper for sure. As far as everyone else I still haven't figured that out yet but I'm working on it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Is there any way to Happiness?

Chapter three

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Sonny's office

Elizabeth helped Jason sit down in a chair. Sonny was sitting behind his desk, confused and worried at the same time. Diane and Kate were confused as well and wondered if they should leave or stay. They got up to leave but were told to stay by Jason. "Stay, you don't have to go." Jason said surprised at what he was saying. Buffy slowly entered the room and sat in a chair beside Jason, waiting for the go-ahead that it was safe for her to talk.

Finally, Jason nodded his head at her direction, not trusting himself to speak anymore. Buffy cleared her throat and stilled her emotions before she began. "First of all, you were never supposed to hear the watcher telling me that I was the chosen one when I was sixteen and my name was Dawn then. I didn't know you knew until you threw all those questions at me back at the PCPD. Now, we have a sister named Dawn. That's a whole another story that I don't want to get into right now." Jason was about to ask but kept quiet when she said that.

"Angel is the man I love. He is a vampire, a powerful vampire. I've even sent him to hell when Angelus came out but for some reason he was sent back to me as Angel. This ring that Sam/Livia has will entrap Angelus when Willow performs the spell and free him as Angel so he and I can be together. The curse that was placed upon him years ago, many, many years ago, made him a vampire with a soul. That meant that he couldn't kill humans anymore. So he began saving them. He works with me. He was there when the master almost killed me but he couldn't do the mouth to mouth because of the fact that he was still an undead being and he has no breath." Buffy continued. She was looking at her hands for fear of looking at her brother's face may cause her to break down if she saw the disdain in his eyes because of her love for a vampire.

Just then the phone rang, Buffy's cell phone, that is. With a trembling voice she answered, praying that it was not Willow calling to tell her Angel was still going through with the notion of killing himself when dawn approached in the morning. "Buffy, I'm keeping my promise." Angel's voice said on the other end. "Thank God." Buffy said emotionally. "Because, Angel, if you don't keep your promise, I'll stake you myself." "I know. I'll see you in a few moments. Where are you?" He asked his voice thick with emotion. "Sonny's office," Buffy answered. Then she told him how to get there.

"Now I have to get the ring from her." Buffy said in a determined voice as she put her phone in her pocket. "Angel's on his way. Sonny, you have to know that he is a vampire before you let him in your office. To un-invite him, you have to do the un-invite ritual where Willow will have to perform it before she leaves." Sonny stared at her as he tried to digest what was just said to him. Then what he head earlier came slamming back to him. "Who is Sam/Livia?"

"Sam/Livia is Sam McCall, as you know her. She is a powerful vampire but her master and his master is dead by my hand." Buffy answered for Jason. "Are you telling me I slept and almost had a child with a vampire?!" Sonny exclaimed with shock evident on his face and in his voice. Angel and the others were standing at the door just in time to hear his exclamation.

Teaser: More of Jason and Buffy talking. More of all that coming soon. Cordelia will meet Lucky soon. Also soon the plan will take motion to end Angelus but not Angel. Comments and Suggestions are always welcome!!


	4. Chapter 4

Is there anyway to Happiness?

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Finally updated!! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter four

Sonny's office

"Are you telling me I slept and almost had a child with a vampire?!" Sonny exclaimed in shock. Angel tried not to laugh from the doorway but the attempt failed. He couldn't help it after hearing Sonny's exclamation. Everyone turned and gave him a look, which clearly said to shut up. Angel quickly silenced his chuckles but only because he knew it would help Buffy and not for this Sonny's sake.

"We will get the ring." A voice sounded causing everyone to jump and turn towards its source. "Connor." Buffy said. "I will get the ring." Connor rephrased passionately as he was determined to help his father since he finally was getting along with him and knew that he didn't send him to that hell dimension he was raised in. Buffy silently nodded her head at Connor which caused Angel to intervene. "No." "But, dad…" Connor began. "No, I will not allow Livia, Sam, whatever she goes by, to be anywhere near you." Angel stated determined. "You are my son and I won't allow my enemies to harm you." "Well too late. I am your son, which means I have enemies since I am part vampire and the slayer is my mother. I should only be 3 instead I am 18 since I was raised in the hell dimension where apparently things age fast there." Connor retorted back. Buffy just sat silently knowing that Jason would question her about that as well.

Jason and the others sat there with stunned looks upon their faces as it registered that Buffy had a child with a vampire. Jason decided to keep silent for the time being for his sister's sake in which Buffy was grateful.

"Okay, you can get the ring." Buffy said in a firm but quiet voice. Everyone stared at her in surprise. "Buffy…" Angel began, frustrated he couldn't go to her and pull her in his arms because of his moral values of not entering anyone's office or home unless they knew fully of what he was. Buffy shook her head at Angel. "Angel, Connor deserves this chance and I'm letting Dawn go with him." "What?" Dawn asked in confusion. "You and Connor will be able to get the ring. I know it and I feel it in here." Buffy said as she pointed to her heart. Suddenly Giles realized Buffy must have had a premonition. "You had a dream in regards to this didn't you? A premonition?" Giles asked outright. Buffy silently nodded her head. "Connor and Dawn are the only ones who can get the ring because Sam/Livia will believe that Dawn's blood will save her. What she doesn't know is that Dawn's blood have already opened up the gate to hell and will do her no good so Dawn will be safe but it will be an enough distraction for Connor to get the ring." Buffy said with determination.

"I still don't like this." Angel said quietly. "But I know there is no way to stop them." "I will go with them." Cordelia suddenly said causing everyone to look at her in surprise. "Enough with the shocked glances. Earth to you people but I can kick some serious butts when I want to and I want to right now since this Livia/Sam is hurting you and Connor, Angel. She has to be stopped and this is the only way. She won't expect Connor to be the one to confront her with Dawn. She surely won't expect me." Cordelia said in confidence.

Teaser: The plan to get the ring is in motion. (hint: this is where Cordelia will meet Lucky, lol)


	5. Chapter 5

Is there any way to happiness?

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Chapter five

Port Charles Police Station

Cordelia, Connor, and Dawn all walked confidentially into the station knowing what they had to do to get what they wanted and they refused to leave without it. Lucky saw them coming and watched them head towards the holding cell that contained Sam/Livia. He walked over to the group and stopped them. "Who are you and why are you heading towards the vampire's cell?" He asked pointedly. The three newcomers, who had no clue that Lucky had been with Buffy during the confrontation with Sam/Livia, all looked at him stunned.

"I am Cordelia, this is Dawn and this is Connor. Buffy sent us to get something from Sam/Livia." Cordelia answered, unsure if that was the right move or not but she knew she had to say something. Lucky started to say something but stopped when he heard that Buffy had sent her. He nodded his head and allowed them access to the room that held Sam/Livia.

Unbeknownst to them, however, Sam/Livia had taken the ring off and it was lying on the floor. It was no use to her anymore so why keep it on? Her master was dead. She and Caleb were supposed to be together when he arose and now the slayer had to come and spoil everything. Rage built inside her as she thought about that last bit of detail. The rage slowly subsided as an idea came to her. She and Caleb would be together in hell. She believed that. She believed he would forgive her for falling in love with two humans and ultimately giving birth to a baby that didn't survive with one of the humans. Little did Sonny know that the baby was doomed from the start since it had a vampire mother.

The door opened and she looked up to see Dawn enter the room by herself at first. Realization dawned on her as she realized that this was the key to hell. Her blood would open the gates to hell. Dawn saw the realization dawn into Sam/Livia's eyes and she watched as a sinister look came upon her eyes. She didn't know why she looked down at the floor but she did and she gasped softly when she saw the precious item she had came here to get. Suddenly Sam/Livia was out of the chair and had grabbed Dawn from behind. Connor and Cordelia busted into the room and came forward menacingly with Lucky staying behind but close enough where he could possibly help if he could. Sam/Livia yanked Dawn's hair back hard, hard enough for Dawn to flinch.

Just then, someone else was coming by the room and saw the commotion. He decided to help, regardless what was going on. He slipped in the room and was able to get behind Sam/Livia and grab her from behind. The distraction was enough to distract her long enough for Dawn to be let loose and for her to turn her rage upon the newcomer. "Spinellie?!" Lucky shouted in frustration.

Dawn got the ring from the floor and pocketed it. Sam/Livia turned towards Spinellie and showed her fangs. That act was enough for Spinellie to step back in fear, except he had nowhere to go. Connor advanced towards the unsuspecting Sam/Livia and got ready to stake her as she got ready to put the bite on Spinellie. Right when she bent to bite Spinellie, Connor staked her and Sam/Livia turned to ashes before everyone's eyes. Spinellie's eyes turned as huge as saucers at the events that had just taken place before him. For once, he stood there silently.

Connor turned to Dawn with pleading eyes, hoping she was able to get the ring. Dawn got the ring out of her pocket and held it up grimly. Connor let out a relieved breath since now his parents would be safe from Angelus and so would he and Dawn. Cordelia was thrilled that they had actually succeeded that she turned and kissed Lucky, spontaneously. Lucky was too stunned to do anything but return the kiss. Connor and Dawn tried not laugh as they watched the two.

Finally Cordelia broke away from Lucky, grinning. "Um, what, um…" Lucky just stuttered as he tried to process what had just happened. Cordelia laughed. Without asking questions Spinellie and Lucky followed the group to Sonny's office where everyone else still was waiting for the results.

Across town

Sonny's Office

Buffy was waiting anxiously for word and had kept a silent vigil for the last hour or so. Jason had respectively decided to not ask questions just yet and the whole office stayed silent with her. Angel wanted to come in so badly and wrap her in his arms but he didn't because this was Sonny's personal office and he would not invade it.

Just then Buffy's cell phone rings. With trembling hands, she looked at the caller id and answered it in a shaking voice. "Mom? We got the ring and Sam/Livia is ashes." Connor stated quickly. "We'll be there soon." He added before he hung up before his mother could question him.

Buffy hung up the phone and looked at the group of people. She gave a slow nod and sighs of relief were heard from the people in the hallway. Jason was confused but he figured that it must mean that Connor, Dawn, and Cordelia must have succeeded in what they had set out to do.

Teaser: Lucky will wonder about the kiss. The spell to entrap Angelus will take place. Jason still has more questions for his sister. Spinellie has questions for Stone Cold.

Note: I've decided on Dawn and Spinellie pairing. Cordelia and Lucky paring. Maxie will be with someone but I'm not saying who at the moment. That will be a surprise. Logan and Lulu will be together.

Questions, Comments, Suggestions are always welcomed!

Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Is there a way to Happiness?

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Thanks to my readers: Average Everyday Sane Psycho and the others. Thanks for the input Average everyday sane Psycho. It really helped bring me into the creative forces for this story. 

Here you go another chapter! Enjoy!!

Chapter six

Mysterious place

A young man tries to get free for what seemed to be the dozenth time that day and however long he had been there. A chilling laugh sounded that sent chills down his spine. "It won't work! I am the only one who can free you." The voice sounded as it laughed menacingly.

Sonny's Office

Buffy began to breathe easier when she saw Connor, Cordelia, and Dawn all come into the room holding up the ring and grinning victoriously. Lucky and Spinellie came in behind them. Jason's head begin to have worried rants as he saw Spinellie.

"Spinellie? How and why are you here with them?" He managed to voice as he prepared himself for the answer. "I was told you were at the dungeon and I wanted to make sure you were alright. I saw brown-haired beauty be threatened by, for lack of better words, vampire monster, so I stepped in." Spinellie answered honestly hoping Stone Cold wouldn't get angry with him. "Don't be angry with him, Jason. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have gotten the ring." Dawn intercepted between the two.

Jason started to say something but decided to not say anything at that moment. His head was still dizzy and reeling at the idea of his sister being alive and in love with a vampire and had a child, who was a teenager, with a vampire.

"It doesn't matter. We got the ring and that's what matters." Buffy stated firmly. She looked at Willow and gave a nod as the go-ahead. Willow took the ring from Dawn and nodded her head in return. Angel sincerely hoped this worked for Buffy, Connor's, and Dawn's sake, and for his own sake as well.

Shaking everyone out of their reverie, Willow's phone rang making everyone jump. She looked pale when she saw the number. "Willow?" Buffy asked in concern. "It's a prank, it's got to be. My brother is dead." Willow whispered mainly to herself. Angel snatched the phone from Willow and answered it, anger at the idea of someone hurting one of his best friends.

A voice sounded on the other end. "Help me." "Who is this?" Angel demanded in a tone that clearly said he meant business. "Jesse." The voice said weakly. Then another voice came on the phone. "Tell Willow if she ever wants to see her brother alive again that she had better not try any dark magic." "Who is this?" Angel demanded again. "Manny Ruiez. People only thought they killed me. Tell Jason Morgan I'm alive."

With that said, the phone went dead. Angel handed the phone back to Willow who took it with shaking fingers. She looked up at him with pleading eyes to tell her it wasn't who it sounded like. Angel regretted having to squash the hope that was in her eyes. "It was Jesse, Willow."

"Oh, God!" Willow said sagging to the floor. "How?" "I don't know. Manny Ruiez has him and said to tell Jason Morgan that he was not dead." Angel answered as he stared into everyone's fearful and shocked faces at the name of Manny Ruiez.

"We will find out, Willow. Buffy said in a determined voice. The Scooby gang and the Angel Investigations gang all agreed with her with passionate responses. Lucky's head reeled at the idea of his best friend and partner alive. He made a mental note to find him at all costs.

Teaser: Jason and Buffy finally get a chance to talk by themselves. The search for Jesse begins. Willow gathers ingredients for the spell to keep her mind off her brother being tortured or what.

Questions, Suggestions, Comments are always welcomed!!

Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Is there a way to happiness?

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

FINALLY DONE WITH FINALS!! YAY!!

Again thanks to Average Everyday Sane Psycho. Thanks for my reviews everyone. You guys are awesome!!

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter seven

Jason's Penthouse

Everyone was at Jason's Penthouse now and dealing with the aftershock of basically everything. Sonny was across the hall in his own penthouse reeling from everything as well. It was a shock to them all that Manny was not dead. Buffy made plans to question her brother about this Manny but not right now. She knew he still had questions for her and that he was still dealing with things as they unfolded before his very eyes.

Meanwhile the Scooby gang was trying to help Willow deal with things and prepare the spell for Angel with a clear head, which was not an easy ordeal for her. Taking a deep breath, she knew what she had to do. She had to call her sisters. Ever since she had discovered that they were her sisters things had been shocking for her. It was shocking because it was natural for her to do magic, even though they were only her sisters and shared the same father. Her magic was not as strong as theirs was since they were the power of three but her magic was strong, nevertheless. However, she needed the power of three to find her brother. Jesse was their brother too since Victor was his father. Manny said to not do any dark magic he didn't say anything about good magic. Willow chuckled wryly inside at that thought. Willow also knew that she had to call her father and tell him that he was alive, somewhat anyway.

She decided to give Cordelia the task of calling her sisters. She would call her father. Right now, however, she was determined to get the spell done for Angel and Buffy. Something had to be accomplished, and that was what they had come to Port Charles to do in the first place.

Cordelia dialed the number and waited for a moment for someone to pick up the phone. Finally, a breathless voice sounded on the other end. "Hello?" She heard Phoebe say. "Phoebe it's Cordelia. Willow asked me to call. Is there any chance you guys, all of you, can come here to Port Charles like now?" Cordelia asked, getting right to the point. Phoebe didn't have to use her empath to detect that something was wrong and seriously wrong. It was in Cordelia's voice. "We will be there. Um, we'll have to have dad keep Wyatt, but, we will be there." Phoebe answered. "Actually Willow is going to call him too. He needs to be here but don't tell him let Willow contact him. We will watch Wyatt." Cordelia inserted into the conversation. Now Phoebe knew something was up. "We'll be there." She said as she hung up the phone. She knew that they would not know or understand the deal with Piper being pregnant with Big Chris but oh well. They were needed and it was huge.

Willow, in the other room, dialed her father's number and waited anxiously for him to pick up. Finally he answered. "Hey, honey." Ahh, the beauty of caller id in these modern times. "Daddy, I need you to come to Port Charles, New York. Don't ask just come please. Cordelia is calling the others. I need you all and I will tell you all when you get here. As for Wyatt, we'll watch him and protect him." Willow said fast before her father could get a word in edgewise. Victor sucked in a sharp breath as he realized the little girlness in his daughter's voice. Something was very wrong. "I'll be there soon, honey." He assured her. "Thanks daddy. I will tell you all when you get here." Willow said and then she hung up. Victor hung up as well and sat there pondering what could be so bad to have his daughter call him? Finally he shook his head and prepared a bag and head to Port Charles.

Willow fought tears as she thought about how she was about to rock her family's world. They had just gotten past the knowledge that Jesse was dead and now he's alive and suffering and needs their help. She came to the conclusion that this Manny must be a demon since he survived being shot several times and no one knew about it. He had to be if not a demon, then something magically bad. Her mind questioned the what but without answers.

Meanwhile Jason was sitting quietly, silently reflecting on all that has happened with Elizabeth just letting him think. She knew he was in inner turmoil and it was something she knew he had to deal with and he would talk about it when he felt ready.

Spinellie was sitting with Connor and Dawn all the while, staring into the brown-haired beauty's face as she sat there worried for her friends and family. Dawn caught him staring at her and smiled back at him. Even though she didn't understand why he called himself the jackal and she didn't understand his language, she thought he was sweet and she liked him. She wondered if his constant stares meant that he liked her too.

Just then Carly was let in by a reluctant Max since he knew she would barge in anyway regardless if Jason wanted her in or not. She stopped short when she saw that the room was crowded with people she had no clue of. Her gaze landed on Jason's silent form sitting on the couch with a look agony upon his face. Without thinking, she hurried to him. "Jason?" Carly asked quietly as she knelt down beside him.

After what seemed like hours, he finally acknowledged her. "Carly." He answered in a dull monotone that worried her. Jason had never answered or spoken like that before in all that she had known him. "Okay, what happened? What's going? I came with good news but I see you have bad news so what is it?" Carly rambled out questions so fast that Jason had to hold up his hands as a gesture for her to stop talking.

For once, Carly did as he asked and stayed there, knelt beside him. She reached out and took his hands as a way to try to comfort her best friend. Jason allowed her effort and managed a small smile. Carly didn't even voice the surprise at Lucky being there or that Elizabeth was holding onto Jason. That's how worried she was about Jason.

Just then Cordelia broke the silence by announcing that the Halliwell's were on their way. Willow smiled a grateful smile at hearing the news. "Dad is on his way too." She said with a sad smile since it wasn't going to be a joyous occasion. At least not right away, anyway. Carly heard the interaction and was confused but for Jason's sake, for once, she didn't ask questions. She knew questions would be answered later and besides Jason would question her soon as well.

Teaser: What is Carly's news? Any ideas? Also soon, the spell will take place to get rid of Angelus. That will happen soon and of course the hunt for Jesse will take place full force soon.

Questions, comments, and suggestions are always welcomed!!

Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Is There a way to Happiness

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Again, thanks to my readers!! Here you go another chapter.

Chapter eight

Suddenly Jason registered what Carly had said when she first came in the room. "What news Carly?" He asked looking up at her. Elizabeth sighed. She knew it was his way of shutting out the emotions by focusing on something else. Carly looked unsure as though to say anything in front of everyone in the room. Jason sighed. "Carly, just say it." He said warily. "Personal stuff is okay to be told in front of these people?" Carly asked cautiously. Jason looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Sighing he got up and followed her outside. Elizabeth didn't know whether to be worried or not. Sonny was already outside waiting. Carly had just informed him of her news and he was happy and worried at the same time.

Just then, unbeknownst to the ones outside, blue orbs appeared and out stepped Leo, Chris, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, and Victor. Willow gave a start when she realized that they had stopped and gotten her father. She was also glad that he didn't have to drive when he was worried. He looked nauseous though. "Grandpa, sit down please." Chris said directing him to a chair. Everyone heard him call the man grandpa and made mental plans to ask questions later.

Outside Carly began telling Jason her news. "I found out that AJ was not Michael's father." She said staring at the floor. Jason made her look up at him. "Then who is?" He asked. "You are." Sonny answered for Carly, surprising both him and Carly. Jason looked like someone had sucker punched him for a few moments. It took him a while to focus again. Carly was beginning to worry. "I'm Michael's father after all?" Jason asked in a small voice that really did worry Carly. She had never heard Jason sound so vulnerable. Then again, she didn't know what all was transpiring in Jason's life right now but Sonny did.

Inside Jason's Penthouse, Willow began the story because she knew that Piper would demand details first. "Jesse is alive. Manny Ruiez has him and I fear that he is magical and bad." Willow explained to the shocked group. "Is he a demon?" Phoebe asked her sister. "I don't know." Willow admitted. "All we know is that Manny is supposed to be dead by Lucky and Jason's hand. He was shot and fell off the roof so he shouldn't be alive." Cordelia intercepted into conversation for Willow.

Paige just stood there taking it all in. Her twin brother was alive? Yes, they had different fathers but they were still twins. It was rare but it happens and it happened to them. Jesse wasn't raised by the Halliwell's either. She never did get to meet him. Willow was raised by Victor. Taking a deep breath she began sensing for her brother. Phoebe and Piper saw the look of concentration on her face and knew what she was doing.

Finally, she gasps. "Paige?" Piper asked worried. "I can barely sense him. He's barely alive." Paige whispered almost to herself. Willow was surprised that Paige could sense him at all but then again Paige was a experienced whitelighter/witchlighter now. She knew Jesse was her twin even though Jesse never knew.

Outside Jason's Penthouse Jason was still trying to get a handle on the news.

"Carly, I'm sorry, I can't deal with this right now. My little sister is alive and not dead. Manny Ruiez is alive and not dead and is back. Jesse, the cop that he killed, is barely alive but we don't know where he is. I have so many questions for Buffy that it is ridiculous because I can't get any of them out. Lucky knows that Jake is my son. Elizabeth is finally free to be with me. I can't handle anymore. I want to see Michael." Jason rambled as he looked up at them. Carly was shocked that Jason had just revealed personal things without ramifications for worry. She took her best friend in her arms and held him. Jason let himself be allowed to be held. Elizabeth opened the door to check on him and saw her holding him. She knew something was upsetting Jason.

She walked over to them and wrapped her arms around Jason's back. Jason felt her and normally wouldn't allow the women to do this but he needed it. Finally, he squirmed out of their hold. "Of course, when do you want me to bring Michael? He is going to love to meet his little brother, Jake." Carly said to Jason. Elizabeth looked shocked but not too shocked. She had always suspected that Michael was Jason's son and not AJ's. Jason turned to Elizabeth with pleading eyes for her to not be mad. Elizabeth gave him a smile to show him she was not mad but glad. Jason sighed in relief as he saw what she was saying with her eyes. Carly was confused but Sonny wasn't. He knew those two had a silent communication skill going on.

Meanwhile, inside the penthouse, Spinellie was trying to figure out what was going on and what they were talking about. He wasn't around when this Manny guy apparently terrorized everyone. "So this darkness dire was threatening the fair maiden and Stone Cold fought him with the help of justice one over there. Somehow Manny didn't perish and dark magic must be his ally. That's why he said Willow the good witch shouldn't use dark magic." He thought. "Hey, Willow. I know why the bad demon guy said no dark magic." Spinellie alerted everyone causing everyone to look at him in disbelief.

"Well, out with it." Piper demanded. "It's simple. The bad demon guy thrives off dark magic. If use dark magic to vanquish him it will only empower him. Good magic however, he won't be prepared for. Bad demons are never fully prepared for good magic. And since he has no clue that the charmed ones are Jesse's family we have that to our advantage. The demon will return to the underworld and the jackal will reside with the brown-haired beauty and Stone Cold and fair maiden will be happy. Everyone will be happy." Spinellie answered before he could stop himself from saying that last line.

Elizabeth, Jason, Carly and Sonny had heard Spinellie's spill. They had just walked in when he began speaking. Jason knew he liked Dawn and that, unbeknownst to them was admitting it in front of a room full of people. No one knew why Spinellie's face was red but Jason and the others. Dawn had an idea. She had figured out that the Jackal was him and that the brown-haired beauty was her. She looked at him and smiled a big smile at the realization that he liked her. Spinellie caught the smile and was able to smile back, even though his face was still red.

Mysterious place

Jesse was prying Willow wouldn't do what Manny wanted. He severely hoped that his family would find a way to find him without using the dark magic that would empower Manny. He didn't know what dark magic Manny was using to keep him empowered but he knew it must be powerful enough and that since Willow had tampered into dark magic before it would only empower him more. "Please Willow don't do it. Don't use dark magic." Jesse pleaded silently.

Jason's Penthouse

Paige gave a start when she heard a weak voice in her head say "Please Willow don't do it. Don't use dark magic." She knew it was Jesse and used her powers to fully sense him. Finally, she had a location. It was a place that Chris would know how to get to. It was deep in the underworld.

Teaser: Paige lets everyone know she knows Jesse's whereabouts. The hunt is on. The spell is finally completed for Angel to be released from Angelus forever.

Also I am playing with the idea of them being fraternity twins with different fathers. I know it's possible but rare because I've done research.

Questions, comments, suggestions are always welcome!

Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Is there a way to Happiness?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Anyway, sorry for the delay but with new semester and all and several things going on I just hadn't found the time. I hope you like it.

Chapter nine

Jason's Penthouse

"I know where he is." Paige suddenly blurted out. Everyone turned to look at her in surprise and waited for her to say the location.

Paige sighed as she collected her emotions and thoughts. "Chris, do you know where the dark portal is deep within the underworld?" She asked her nephew.

Chris looked at her in shock, hoping that he had heard her wrong. "Did you say dark portal?"

Paige was confused but nodded her head in confirmation.

"It can't be." Chris mumbled.

"What?" Piper demanded gently as she looked at her son.

"The dark portal shouldn't even be created yet. Wyatt creates it when he became evil but we stopped that so how is it created now?" Chris rambled as he tried to figure it all out.

"Maybe when I fought Gideon and his evil self helped?" Leo asked quietly causing everyone to stare at the two of them.

"Maybe but that would mean that the evil version of Gideon was still here and Wyatt is still not safe and all of this would be for nothing!" Chris exclaimed.

"No, not for nothing, Wyatt and mini you, are fine. Evil will NOT come near either of my sons. As for our brother, Jesse, we will get him back from evil Gideon and this Manny." Piper declared with anger and determination in her voice.

Buffy was watching everyone closely but watching Jason even more closely. She knew that something else was bothering him but now was not the time to question him.

Carly was shocked at the idea of magic being real so for the first time in Sonny and Jason's lives they saw her being speechless.

Underworld

The Dark Portal

Jesse was fighting to hold on. He knew that Willow and her friends would find him. He dreamed of Maxie and so wished he could hold her in his arms again.

The Scorpio house

Maxie is sitting on her bed thinking when all of a sudden she feels Jesse. She gives a start at that since he was dead. Why was she seeing images that she wasn't creating? Little did she know that he was transmitting them to her because his desire was so strong to be with her.

Well that's it for now. Coming up next will be the formation of plans to rescue Jesse. What will Maxie do with the feelings? Will she tell anyone? Jason still has to deal with everything but that will come.

Still to come: freeing Angel from Angelus. Don't worry I hadn't forgotten but I can't do it right now. ;)

Read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Is there a way to Happiness?

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

NOTE: Angel is in Jason's penthouse. Since it was made very clear to Jason that Angel and Buffy loved each other and Conner is their son he told the vampire, Angel, he was welcome in his home. Just figured I'd clear that one up, lol.

NOTE: What Piper means by Mini Chris when she says Mini you is the baby Chris she is carrying so Leo has fought evil Gideon but Piper hasn't given birth yet. I'm changing things up here. lol. Sorry for any confusion. ;)

NOTE: The spell for Angel to be freed from Angelus will be happening soon but freeing Jesse will be top priority. The ring will play a huge part in everything.

Chapter ten

Jason's Penthouse

Willow decided to had Buffy the ring for safe keeping since she was unable to do the spell at the moment. Just then Maxie knocked on Jason's door. She didn't know why but something led her there. (mmm, wonder what led her there?). Jason opened the door to find Maxie and Georgie, she had brought her sister with her, on the other side. Maxie was looking a little freaked.

"Maxie, Georgie, what is it?" Jason asked in concern as he reluctantly let them in.

Maxie got to the point at hand. "I had a dream that Jesse was being kept in this dark place by someone that was evil but I couldn't see his face. How can that be when Manny killed Jesse right in front of me?" Maxie asked Jason and Lucky, mainly, since she had no clue, other then Sonny and Carly, who the others were.

Buffy looked at Willow and Paige for confirmation of Maxie's story. Willow and Paige looked at Phoebe for confirmation of Maxie's story since Phoebe was the empath of the group. Phoebe felt Maxie's emotions and knew she was telling the truth.

"She's telling the truth, guys. She was so love with Jesse and he must be in love with her if he's trying to contact her without knowing that he has powers." Phoebe said softly, not caring that Maxie and Georgie and Lucky would be clueless.

"If he's able to contact her then his whitelighter powers might be coming into effect. Love triggers it. Right, Leo?" Paige asked turning towards Leo.

Leo nodded his head and continued Paige's thought. "If we get there in time and get him freed, we can scare him enough, perhaps, to make him orb away from the place. The way Paige's powers worked for awhile was to scare her. Since Jesse has no idea that he is a witch/whitelighter then that will be to our advantage. We just have to get there, soon. Darkness can't overcome goodness.

Piper turns towards the newcomers. "Okay, Maxie, I need you to go with us. If your love is pure and strong as Phoebe felt then you will be able to aid us in freeing Jesse quicker. Georgie, Carly, Sonny, I need you to stay here and guard my son, Wyatt, with your life." They nodded their heads in acceptance of the job.

In essence the Charmed ones created a charm spell to enhance the safety of the penthouse for all involved.

Angel, Conner, Buff, Willow, Cordelia, Jason, Maxie, Elizabeth (remember her sons are with Emily and Nikolas), the charmed ones, Victor, Dawn, Spiniellie, Lucky, Fred, Gunn, Wesley, Chris all orbed, with the help of ones who orbed, to the dark portal deep in the underworld. (if I missed anyone, sorry, lol.)

Now the dark portal is just a name of the place. But it is a symbol of evil and darkness for the entire underworld and there is where they gain power from dark magic when it's used by good witches.

Coming: the fight to free Jesse.

Still coming: talk between Buffy and Jason.

Still coming: talk between Jason and Elizabeth finally.

Still coming: the spell to free Angelus.

Teaser: someone is smitten by the love bug and can you guess who? 


	11. Chapter 11

-1Is there a way to Happiness

Again this story is on hiatus as well. Any help anyone wants to give will be appreciated. My schoolwork is taking top priority right now. Thanks again for my readers. Email me anytime if you want to help with the story or just give ideas.


End file.
